Une affaire de coeur
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrivez une fanfiction sur un playboy. Sinon, écrivez sur un briseur de coeur. Drago Malefoy a toujours été un séducteur. Son prestige, son nom, sa richesse lui ouvrent toutes les portes. Puis vient la guerre et tout change. Ou presque.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrivez une fanfiction sur un playboy. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un briseur de coeur.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait la beauté d'un ange. Ou peut être la beauté du diable. Au final, peu importait puisque le résultat était le même.

Il avait très vite compris que sa beauté était beaucoup plus utile pour lui que son statut de sang pur.

Depuis sa naissance, il avait été admiré pour ses traits fin, ses yeux gris si particuliers, changeants au gré de ses humeurs et ses cheveux à la douceur de la soie.  
Sa blondeur, sa pâleur et tout le monde le comparait à un ange.

Les amies de sa mère s'extasiaient, et complimentait ses parents pour avoir donné naissance à un fils si mignon.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait joué de sa beauté pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou éviter les punitions.

Quelques battements de cils, et la vieille voisine lui offrait une poignée de bonbons.  
Un plissement maîtrisé de son petit nez et l'institutrice le laisser filer avec juste un froncement de sourcils.  
Un regard légèrement humide, et sa mère oubliait ses griefs.

La seule personne qui n'avait jamais cédé à ses caprices avait été son père.

Son père lui avait enseigné l'impassibilité. Il lui avait appris la ruse, tout ce qui faisait un digne Serpentard.  
Lucius lui avait appris comment devait se comporter un sang pur, comment faire honneur à son rang.

Drago avec le recul devait avouer que les enseignements de son père n'avaient pas tous été utiles, notamment en ce qui concernait ses idées un peu trop arrêtées sur le statut du sang chez les sorciers et sur son allégeance à Lord Voldemort.

Malgré tout, Drago qui avait déjà la séduction dans le sang avait appris tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait en tirer.

A Poudlard, il avait mêlé la séduction à la menace. Son nom, la puissance de son père lui ouvrait toutes les portes que son air angélique ne pouvaient franchir.

Ses cinq premières années avaient été merveilleuses pour lui : il était tout puissant à ses yeux, bien que Potter soit une épine dans son pied. A chaque instant, le brun se dressait face à lui...  
Ce fichu balafré ne semblait pas comprendre qu'un Malefoy valait mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Mais cet idiot préférait s'entourer de traîtres-à-leur-sang ou de sangs-de-bourbe.

C'est à l'époque de Poudlard qu'il avait découvert l'attrait des jeunes filles qui l'entouraient, et qu'il avait connu ses premières expériences sentimentales.

Dès lors, Drago Malefoy, n'avait plus vraiment été comparé à un ange. Plutôt à un ange déchu.

Il enchaînait les aventures, multipliait les conquêtes, sans se soucier des sentiments des jeunes filles. Il brisait les coeurs, écartant ses anciennes amies en pleurs d'un haussement d'épaules méprisant.

Il s'en moquait des sentiments de toutes ses filles trop bêtes pour succomber à un battement de cils d'un joli garçon. Il était parfaitement conscient de son physique et en jouait, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas une excuse.

Parfois ses amis le regardaient en secouant la tête, quand une nouvelle jeune fille partait en courant et en pleurant après qu'il eut froidement rompu. Mais Drago s'en moquait. Les filles défilaient sans qu'il n'éprouve le moindre regret de tous les cœurs qu'il brisait.

Entre ses multiples relations, il se débrouillait pour malmener au maximum le Survivant. Harry Potter avait été la première personne à le rejeter, et il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'affront.  
Lui et ses amis lui rappelaient en permanence qu'il n'était pas si puissant qu'il voulait bien le croire, et il les détestait de tout son cœur pour ça...

Les choses avaient changé pour lui pendant sa sixième année.  
Cette année là, il avait cessé de plaisanter à propos de son statut supposé d'ange déchu parce qu'il avait connu la réelle déchéance.  
Il avait vécu dans la peur perpétuelle, de voir ses parents tués, de ne pas réussir la mission impossible qui lui avait été confiée.  
Il n'avait jamais voulu de ça, mais s'il voulait que sa famille survive, il n'avait pas le choix.

Blaise lui avait suggéré de demander de l'aide mais Drago avait éclaté d'un rire amer.  
Toute la séduction du monde ne pourrait pas lui éviter de finir à Azkaban entre ses parents. Tout son charme et toute sa beauté n'enlèveraient pas les cauchemars à cause des Mangemorts envahissant la maison de son enfance. Des Mangemorts et de Lui. Lui, Voldemort. Le Maître de son père.  
Tout ce qu'il avait appris pour manipuler et ruser ne pourrait pas pas l'aider, pas cette fois.

Il avait oublié ses conquêtes et la douceur des bras des filles qu'il avait l'habitude de séduire. Il s'était replié sur lui même, avec pour seule idée de survivre.  
Lui qui avait été si longtemps indifférent à tout, blasé, il se découvrait soudainement une rage de vivre qui le surprenait lui même. Au milieu de sa peur et de sa lâcheté brillait une étincelle de vie pratiquement indestructible...

Contre toute attente, il avait survécu à sa sixième année. Son parrain l'avait empêché de commettre un meurtre - ce que de toutes façon il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à faire - et l'avait entraîné avec lui pour le protéger. Il était sauvé... Au moins provisoirement.

Après la guerre, il avait connu quelques années sombres, essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu et le fait que ses parents l'avaient entraîné dans leur chute.  
Il avait connu quelques semaines à Azkaban, et en avait été sorti par Potter et ses amis.

Ces fichus Gryffondor n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie de venir témoigner pour lui, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis.  
Il s'était perdu dans les yeux si verts de Potter, et avait été surpris de ne pas y lire de la pitié. Son meilleur ennemi était venu le sortir d'Azkaban, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et il le regardait de la même façon que toujours : d'égal à égal.  
Plus tard, il reverrait son regard émeraude dans ses rêves, le hantant sans relâche.  
Granger lui avait souri, un sourire léger, presque amical, le genre de sourire qui pouvait signifier qu'elle le pardonnait pour tout ou qu'elle le remerciait pour son aide, ce jour là au manoir Malefoy.  
Sans surprise, Weasley brillait par son absence...

Il avait oublié quelque temps ses mauvaises habitudes. Il s'était fait oublier, essayant de ne pas penser que son nom était devenu une tare.  
Il en oubliait le temps où être un Malefoy suffisait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes.  
Maintenant, sa gueule d'ange déchu ne lui attirait que des regards méfiants et peu amènes.

Il ressemblait trop à son père pour qu'on lui laisse le bénéfice du doute quand à son identité. Il portait son nom sur son visage, et si autrefois il avait adoré être reconnu partout où il allait, ce n'était plus le cas. Il en venait à rêver d'un peu d'anonymat...

Drago avait beau maîtriser l'impassibilité à la perfection, il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester indifférent au rejet de toute la société sorcière. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été un saint, il n'était probablement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de bien, mais il n'avait jamais franchi la ligne entre "connard" et "criminel".  
Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le fait que l'avenir brillant auquel il avait été promis s'était effondré en même temps que la crédibilité des Malefoy. Ce qui aurait pu être sauvé avait été définitivement piétiné par Lucius le jour où ce dernier l'avait offert en pâture à son maître pour qu'il soit marqué comme un animal...

Il se trouvait réduit à payer les fautes de son défunt père, condamné à l'issue de son procès au baiser du Détraqueur - quelques semaines seulement avant que ces créatures ne soient bannies d'Azkaban. Narcissa, elle, à peine libérée avait fui le pays, préférant ignorer les regards de haine. Elle avait rejoint l'Europe de l'Est, près de Karkaroff.  
La femme de Lucius s'était soudainement découvert une profonde amitié envers le Directeur de Durmstrang.

Elle avait proposé à son fils de l'accompagner, mais quand il avait refusé, elle avait tourné les talons et était partie sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait une vie à refaire, loin de tout ce gâchis.

En voyant sa mère partir, Drago s'était senti soudainement seul et abandonné. Mais l'Angleterre était son pays, et il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Il ne voulait pas - ne pouvait pas - oublier ses racines aussi facilement.

Les mois puis les années passaient, et même si Drago était toujours regardé avec des sentiments allant de la haine à la méfiance, les gens oubliaient la guerre et ses atrocités.  
Le jeune homme, seul, bien trop seul, recommença à rencontrer des femmes. Sorcières ou moldues, il ne faisait plus la différence. Après tout, il n'était pas à la recherche d'une épouse, il avait juste besoin de contacts humains.

S'il avait fallu une fraction de seconde pour que sa vie soit brisée, il mit des mois à récupérer une certaine crédibilité. Il avait repris certaines des affaires de son père, et à certains moments il avait envie de tout envoyer balader quand il se rendait compte que son nom - et son visage - n'inspiraient pas confiance.  
Pourtant, il y eut une réputation qui ne mit que quelques semaines à se construire : celle de briseur de cœurs.

Ses conquêtes ne se gênaient pas pour le décrire en termes bien peu élogieux. Et s'il s'était retiré de la vie publique, la Gazette trouvait le moyen de publier régulièrement un entrefilet sur ses manières de playboy et la vitesse à laquelle il passait de bras en bras.

Parfois, Blaise ou Théo - rescapés eux aussi de la folie de leurs familles - lui demandaient s'il compter se fixer un jour, et il répondait invariablement que c'était inenvisageable sous le regard triste de Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson avait été la seule fille qui n'ai pas bénéficié de ses "avances". Elle était une amie et s'il se moquait des sentiments des autres, il respectait ses amis.  
Il savait que la jeune fille avait rêvé à une époque de devenir son épouse, et qu'elle serait probablement ravie de l'accueillir dans sa vie toutes ces années plus tard.  
Il lui avait clairement dit - dans un élan de courage un peu stupide - qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui, la jeune femme continuait cependant d'attendre un miracle...  
Dans ces moments, quand il voyait son regard triste posé sur lui, il se maudissait, en pensant qu'il n'était bon qu'à briser les cœurs. Il ne parvenait même pas à protéger ses amies...

C'est dans un de ces moments de doute existentiel, d'auto-apitoiement sur lui-même, qu'il se retrouva accoudé à un bar, regardant au fond de son verre de Whisky pur feu comme si les secrets de l'Univers y étaient inscrits.  
Il entendit quelqu'un s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de lui sans pour autant s'y intéresser.

Il fut donc particulièrement surpris en levant la tête pour commander un autre verre de voir qu'une magnifique jeune femme était installée à ses côtés, et qu'en plus il la connaissait.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il trouverait cette femme en particulier à son goût il se serait mis à rire. Mais le temps avait fait des miracles sur Hermione Granger. Elle semblait elle aussi être venue chercher l'oubli, et commença à discuter avec lui sans la moindre animosité.

Au lieu de lui répondre sèchement comme il le faisait avec les autres femmes, il se surprit à converser de façon tout à fait civilisée avec elle. Il fut encore plus surpris d'apprécier le moment.

Il apprit ainsi qu'elle venait de quitter Weasley - qu'elle avait trouvé dans les bras de Lavande Brown. Il lui donna avec grand plaisir son avis sur l'organe défaillant que son ex utilisait pour réfléchir, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire rire aux éclats la sorcière à ses côtés.

Il évitèrent soigneusement les années Poudlard et la guerre pour finir par se raconter leurs vies. Elle et sa brillante carrière politique au Ministère, sa soif d'apprendre toujours intacte. Lui et ses affaires, qu'il jugeait ennuyeuses mais qui étaient la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, oubliant leurs verres, se contentant de parler et de rire.

Ils quittèrent l'établissement ensemble, comme deux vieux amis heureux de se retrouver, continuant de parler, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Drago frissonna lorsqu'Hermione s'accrocha à lui pour transplaner. Elle était la première femme à entrer chez lui, dans son appartement.  
Elle visita en souriant, lui avouant doucement que son appartement lui ressemblait.

Ce fut elle qui initia le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Elle encore qui passa les mains sous sa chemise, le rendant fou de désir.

Peut être parce qu'elle appartenait à un passé qu'il pensait révolu, ou qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Drago eut l'impression qu'il vivait un moment hors du temps.  
Ils se découvrirent lentement et avec tendresse, se perdant l'un dans l'autre.

Après la jouissance, Drago l'embrassa avec douceur avant de s'endormir serré contre le corps chaud d'Hermione.

Quand il s'éveilla au petit matin, il était seul. La place à ses côtés était vide et froide.  
Elle s'en était allée, comme elle était venue, et il eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

Lui qui avait multiplié les conquêtes sans le moindre sentiment venait de se rendre compte de ce que toutes ces femmes avaient vécu. Granger avait été différente, au point qu'il apprécie parler avec elle, au point qu'il l'amène chez lui, dans son sanctuaire.  
Il s'était endormi contre elle, et avait espéré se réveiller dans ses bras.

Peut-être qu'ils se serait quittés bons amis après un petit déjeuner ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils auraient découvert qu'ils s'accordaient suffisamment pour se rapprocher. Peut-être au final que la femme de sa vie avait toujours été là, sous son nez, en la personne d'Hermione Granger.  
La seule femme qui lui avait tenu tête, qui l'avait frappé. La femme qui avait témoigné en sa faveur. Celle qui avait été torturée sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider à son grand regret.  
Celle qui lui avait remonté le moral alors qu'il se sentait au plus bas, celle qui lui avait laissé toucher les étoiles du doigt avant de disparaître pour le laisser retomber dans la nuit de son existence morne...

Elle était passée comme une étoile filante, mais elle avait laissé en lui une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être qu'au final l'avenir se montrerait intéressant... Surtout lorsqu'il se rendrait dans les couloirs du Ministère...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
